


Luci-NO

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Yandere Lucio, suicide baiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "One sentence. “If you leave me, I’ll kill myself and tell my fans it was because of you.” With Lucio!"TW: suicide baiting





	Luci-NO

You weren’t thinking of leaving him, not really, you just wanted to go out for some fresh air. The two of you had been cramped on this tour bus since Lucio’s tour had begun, and although Lucio often left for his shows, it was rare you left at all. 

Still the pop stars reaction is more than enough to stop you in your tracks, hand lingering above the handle to the bus. 

“If you leave me,” He repeats his words are panicked, and you can see just how panicked he is from the crazed look in his eyes. “I’ll kill myself! And I’ll tell my fans it was because of you!”

There’s nothing before now that would lead you to believe Lucio was suicidal, no major red flags that would have lead you to believe he was so capable of manipulation either. 

“B-Babe?”

He speaks up again, eyes trained and narrowed on your form. All you can do in that moment, is swallow, and turn to face him, a fake smile on your face.

“Of course I’ll stay.”

_What else are you supposed to do?_

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
